Data Analytics has taken over the world for providing details regarding each and every activity that happens in any field. One of the major uses of data analytics is the predictions that can be made based on the analysis and co-relate the results obtained to the overall success that could be achieved. Data analytics helps in finding any kind of security breach and data breach as well.
Currently, the journey towards digitization has reached a stage where the security breaches and data breach is inevitable. The leak of sensitive information creates a massive need to identify and address the threat. When cloud virtualization and big data are considered, bigger risks have been injected in the system. Therefore, penetration testing is of utmost importance to overcome the security breaches and the data breach. The method whereby safety, security and compliance testing can be carried out seamlessly by doing testing around risk and vulnerabilities is known as penetration testing. The penetration testing/pen test is a software attack on a computer system that looks for security weaknesses, potentially gaining access to the computer's features and data. However, penetration testing is very complicated and expensive.
Existing systems provide several methods to perform the penetration testing. But mostly, the testing performed with existing tools provides only individual results. As an example, Nmap, tool can do only port mapping and scans the data. But the tool does not look for any user pattern or attacker pattern. Further, as an example, Nessus is a tool that performs an Operating System (OS) detection and vulnerability test. But the Nessus tool does not provide an overview of how and where the human error can happen. Furthermore, existing methods provide password cracking tools that crack only the password to show the human error possibilities. But the password cracking tool does not provide a market study pattern to show the business user about various possibilities of errors. Therefore, the cost involved in penetration testing using the existing methods is very high and the process provided is complicated which hinders the business. This leads to the loss of customer expectation and satisfaction.
Therefore there is need for a method and a system which provides effective way of analysing the data so that one or more test cases can be identified for penetration testing of an application associated with an entity to overcome the cost and time related issues.